Mobile devices become increasingly sophisticated in the way they interact with the users of the mobile devices. Particularly, mobile device attempt to predict user behaviour or tailor the device's behaviour to situations that arise regularly in the particular user's usage pattern.
A wide range of sensors are available to the mobile device to determine the current context in which the mobile device is. For example, the mobile device can activate the GPS sensor to determine that the location of the mobile device is at the user's workplace. The mobile device can further determine how likely different user inter actions are at the user's workplace and adapt the user interface accordingly or operate the mobile device more efficiently, such as by pre-loading video data onto the internal device storage.
However, the sensors of the mobile device consume power when they are activated and therefore, activating these sensors to determine the context creates a disadvantage of a reduced battery runtime which, in turn, reduces the user's satisfaction with the device.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.